


We Meet

by debbieoceans



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieoceans/pseuds/debbieoceans
Summary: Debbie has a bad experience and texts Tammy, who invites her out for dinner. Turns out Tammy has been hiding her thief friends from one another, which leads Lou and Debbie to a first meeting that turns into much more.





	We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for the past three years! Loubbie is just the right reason to come back to it. Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine.

_"I want every single piece of you_  
_I want your heaven and your ocean's too_  
_Treat me soft but touch me cool_  
_I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby"_

 

"Tammy, I swear to god, I'm going crazy." Debbie burst in at the table the restaurant's host pointed her to, ignoring the other people sitting in both her friend's sides and just venting out.

Tammy's eyes widen and she slightly points around the other people with her head. They're all eating and this is the kind of place you'd come with your family for an expensive meal. Debbie is wearing a strap sparkle dress, nice high heels on. The dress showed long legs and defined thighs, which specifically made Debbie feel like an alien in that place.

She doesn't care much about Tammy's rich friends and doesn't greet anyone until a blonde head turns in her direction, someone sitting in front of Tammy Debbie hadn't seen at all. She was too pissed.

"This is Debbie, my friend I told you guys about." Tammy says, wiping her lips with a napkin. "She's joining us tonight."

Debbie kind of smiles, sitting next to the blonde woman. She was unknown to three people sitting there, but Debbie knew exactly who two of them were. Through Tammy and Facebook. When alone, they spent quality time gossiping about these friends from Tammy's graduation class. They were the epitome of shallow.

"And what, may I ask, has gotten you freaking out so much?" The woman asks, the Australian accent as sharp as a razor.

Debbie opens her mouth to answer, looking at the unfamiliar face and wondering from what cave Tammy took this one out from. She stood out in the room. She surely wasn't married, like those friends Tammy was about to introduce, out of education.

"Deb, this is Laura." She said pointing her thumb left, to the brunette wearing a pink make up and who was sharing a lobster with Tammy. Debbie nodded at her. "And this is Olivia." Tammy said, squeezing her friend a little. Olivia was naturally really pale, burgundy hair. She was having a salad and a diet coke, but the only interesting thing Debbie saw there was a red diamond lying on her finger. It didn't fit her.

"Good night, girls." Debbie's eyes lit up. "I'm so sorry for breaking in and disturbing your night out." She actually sounded honest, if you didn't know any better.

"By all means, continue." The blonde beside Debbie urged her on. She had this bored look on and an uneasy posture, which told Debbie she might just be her life saver. She guzzled a glass of whiskey after finishing her sentence.

Out the corner of her eyes, Debbie saw the Laura person stunned when the girl beside her finished the glass. Debbie extended her hand then, a smile on her face. Tammy observed their interaction, worried about appearances as she always did in situations like these.

"Lou Miller." The blonde shook Debbie's hand.

"It's a boy situation." Debbie started, feeling Tammy's eyes burning on her skull. She knew she had chosen the worst group of people ever to talk this with, but Debbie Ocean didn't have many options when it came down to friends. She had texted Tammy to know her whereabouts the minute she left that idiot sitting on the bar stool.

Tammy was like her, for god's sake. They robbed stuff together.

Tammy just happened to care about other people's opinions a lot. On the other hand, Debbie thought, maybe this time she had a real reason to, since she was sleeping with Laura's husband.

Everyone expected her to continue, but Debbie knew better than to throw her friend under the bus. Even if this didn't have anything to do with who Tammy was screwing, they had sort of a friend code, and Debbie knew that as much as she didn't like it, she had to respect it. Don't ever meddle with Tammy's shallow friends, because they were business contacts.

"What's wrong? Are you engaged?" Laura asked, smiling at Debbie.

Lou kept her eyes on her.

"Yes," Debbie started with a soft voice. It was time to think fast. "it's my fiancé. I think he's been cheating on me." She finished the phrase forcing out a tear.

Debbie didn't even remember she could do that.

There was a silence for a moment as she put her elbows on the table and hid her face on her hands. She could swear she heard a muffled "oh" from the nearest seat.

"Honey, if you're not sure, I know the perfect investigator to help." Olivia reached for Debbie's arm across the table and caressed it. She had this annoying high-pitched voice.

Debbie faked the crying a little more and when she let go, her eyes and cheeks were clearly swollen. Now she had to find a way to get out of there. This was a mistake and she was getting bored. She needed a drink. Was it too much to ask?

Tammy didn't say anything. She was afraid to actually cackle if she opened her mouth. She was so thankful for having Debbie Ocean in her life and knew that right about now she owed her one big time.

Lou sighed beside her and raised from her seat.

"Girls, I need some fresh air and a walk. Today hasn't been exactly good either. Talk to you later, Tam?" She smiled at her friend. Now that Lou stood up, Debbie noticed how tall she was.

Debbie cleared her throat before Lou could fly out. "Could you give me a ride?"

Lou glared at her like that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"And just why would you guess I drive at all?"

Debbie smiled in a cheeky way. "You should see your attitude."

Tammy gaped at both of them because she never had any intention of bringing those two together, but she just waved them off since she knew it was pointless to try and tell any of them what to do. She figured whatever problem Debbie had, Lou could help fixing it in more ways than one.

After what felt like a lifetime of staring, Debbie just grabbed her purse and started for the exit, never minding if Lou had to pay for anything.

"Good luck with your fiancé!" Debbie heard from afar, before "that was awfully quick, wasn't it?"

*********

When they reached the parking lot, Debbie cursed at herself for not wearing warmer clothes. She was not surprised when they reached Lou's motorcycle instead of a car.

She looked down at her clothes. "This is the worst night ever."

Lou leaned against the vehicle, took a cigarette from her pocket and smiled. "Want one?"

"No. I don't smoke."

"You're not engaged and that didn't stop you from that shitshow in there."

Debbie laughed, which was a first this evening. Lou lit up her cigarette and looked elsewhere. "How did you know?" Debbie asked.

"I didn't, you just confirmed it now."

They both broke out in laughter then. Debbie leaned against the motorcycle too.

"So, where do you come from? What's your story?" Lou asked when silence settled between them.

"That's my line." Debbie answers. She then extends her hand gesturing for Lou to pass the cigarette in her mouth, and after a little more staring, Lou complies. Debbie takes a long drag before speaking. "I had a date tonight. I expected the wrong things from the wrong guy and he just let me down. I texted Tammy after getting the hell out of that mess, and she invited me here."

"And do you feel any better?"

"No." Another drag. By this time all Lou could do was to stare at Debbie's mouth, the smoke that was guaranteed to come from those lips being expected with anticipation. "I didn't know those two were gonna be here. Are you friends with any of them?"

It took Lou a second to realize they were having a dialogue and so she was meant to answer. She kept thinking why Tammy hadn't brought them together purposely in any past events. That jealous idiot.

"Of course not." She looked down at her own shoes. "Did Tammy by any chance ever mentioned me to you?"

Debbie shook her head disappointed, but she tried hard not to show it. "Could we... hum, I don't know." Debbie laughed. She was out of her scene again. It seemed to keep happening tonight. She gave back the cigarette, or what was left of it. "I need a drink. Do you have any places in mind?"

"Is that an invitation or you just want me to drop you off somewhere?" Lou smirked.

"No, you should come, so you can tell me all of your secrets."

Lou hopped up on the motorcycle, after handing Debbie the passenger helmet and taking the last drag of the cigarette, letting it slip from her fingers. "Hold on tight. You're gonna need to with that short dress."

Debbie felt her cheeks burn, choosing to hold on Lou's waist so she'd have a better chance of not showing her panties around. She also hoped their destination wasn't far away, or else she'd probably catch a cold.

*********

The bar Lou chose for them turned out to be really close to Debbie's rented apartment. She thought about asking Lou to go there with her for a quick change of clothes, but for some reason Debbie didn't feel like this was a friendly hang out.

Which wasn't bad, she just didn't want to leave a negative impression or try to change the course of things. Debbie didn't need a lover, she believed that, all she really wished for was a bottle of wine or non-stop shots and some company, but then again life always had its own surprises and the blonde before her eyes seemed to be a full box of those. She could smell Lou's perfume on her nape before attempting to jump off the vehicle.

Debbie held on to Lou's shoulder so she wouldn't fall off and it seemed to startle Lou. The blonde looked at her like she was doing a lot of touching. Debbie wondered if she should stop, or if it pleased her. After that, Lou extented her hand and helped her out. Debbie smiled.

Despite living nearby, Debbie hadn't come to this bar at all. It was a big house with two areas, the first one being a lounge full of different shades of blue lights and the second floor was a dance floor, as they were informed on their way in. They both received free entries and welcome drinks, and the music was mostly inviting to Debbie's ears, which made her smile again. Lou led her to a table in the middle of the room, soon getting a bartender over and asking Debbie what she wanted to drink.

"Whatever. Your choice. Just keep me away from whiskey."

Lou nodded. "Do you have absinthe?"

Debbie's eyes widen, but she's not opposed. The bartender promises them four shots to start, and soon Debbie learns Lou knows the owner from "old times."

"So," Lou starts, dragging that mind fuck accent. "I'm rather curious. Were you expecting a proposal from your date earlier?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. That's not me." Debbie frowned. "We were dating, at least until tonight, and there was this job-" Debbie didn't know the limits she had to keep here, but she assumed Lou would understand being a "different" friend of Tammy's, like she was herself. If she didn't, she would simply cover the subject with something else. "And he didn't want me as his partner, as I was hoping we would be." A pause. Lou's eyes were shining, but maybe it was the lights. "I'm smarter than the guy, it's his loss, really."

Lou covered Debbie's hand with her own because it seemed the right thing to do when Debbie's features turned sad, even if she clearly tried to avoid that. "Boys will be boys, right?"

Debbie nodded and didn't look directly at Lou, she still wasn't certain about what was going on between them. It seemed like they had connected somehow, but Debbie wasn't a cheesy person, and she didn't want to scare the other woman off. Going out for drinks and having someone to talk was enough, since Tammy had failed on doing that.

The bartender arrived with their drinks dancing around with his silver tray. Really performing a choreography using hips, legs and his free hand. Debbie exclaimed "Yeah boy! There you go", never noticing Lou's piercing eyes on her. They let go of each other. As soon as their drinks were put on the table, they drank it, Debbie managing to finish both shots faster than Lou. The liquid was strong and just about what she needed.

"Hey" Lou asked over the music, which suddenly had become louder, probably because the place was getting crowded. "Do you wanna order something to eat? They have a few options; their burgers are great and I think I saw some appetizers being cooked."

Debbie looked her down. "Girl, I can hold my liquor."

"Oh, okay" Lou felt as she had been slapped. "I just meant since you didn't eat at the restaurant."

Debbie rolled her eyes at her. "Did you? You seemed greedy for that whiskey."

"That was just the opening night, sweetie." Lou opened a big smile, got up and took Debbie's wrist, feeling challenged by this total stranger who didn't try really hard at being polite and did whatever the hell she wanted. Two could play a game.

Debbie didn't make any questions and allowed herself to be led, contrary to what she would normally do with men. She felt the desire to twist her palm and hold Lou's hand, but the truth was, she had no idea what was happening. The attraction she felt was undeniable, the alcohol encouraging the buzz in her brain.

They walked over to the bar stools and Lou ordered a bottle of water and two Martinis. Debbie thought about dancing upstairs, but that would probably be messy.

Lou's phone buzzed inside her back pocket on her pants. Debbie took the opportunity as she scrolled over her phone to ogle Lou's legs up and down, the pants were really tight so she could easily imagine her naked in her mind. Oops. Soon the drinks arrived and Debbie sipped on hers. Lou wore a vest along with a well-behaved white shirt that left two buttons open and an emerald scarf that was nicely fitting her form. She even wore some black eyeliner. The brunette felt all of the remainder cold she felt down her legs leave her body, being replaced with something much warmer. She contracted her pelvis before she could stop herself.

When Lou spoke, Debbie looked directly at her lips.

"Tammy is texting me like crazy." Lou giggled, still looking down at her phone. When she looked up, Debbie shook her head and smiled. "She's mad at me."

"What for?"

"Well... We were supposed to talk some business tonight, but I was meant to wait for those two silly girls to leave. Seems like Tammy needs help with something." Lou sipped on her drink. "Oh, and she asked me if I dropped you off safely. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell her you dropped the ride and put me in a taxi."

"No, of course not. She knows I'm a good girl."

Debbie eyed her and laughed. "Don't fuck with me. I'm still waiting for you to spill out your M.O."

"You're infuriating. Drink the water."

Lou secretly bought the bottle so Debbie wouldn't have a hangover tomorrow or worse. She wasn't used to care about first dates, but that wasn't a date, and Debbie was a friend of Tammy's. They were all in this together, and she knew exactly what Debbie wanted her to talk about. But not here, obviously.

They finished their drinks and flirted a little more, even though both women were sure it was one sided and that the other was simply joking around. Lou ended up telling Tammy all was taken care off and she didn't have to worry, and after that she turned off her phone, for no reason other than she didn't want to be disturbed. She was having a good time.

"So, Lou." Debbie started, drawing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You let me tell you about my day, but you're still keeping all these mysteries from me. Come on, don't I deserve a tiny piece of your trust?"

Lou sighed, knowing she couldn't keep running. Maybe it'd be better to call it a night, but the fact was she didn't want to. She liked Debbie's face. And company. And stunning hair and legs. "Not here." She simply answered.

"Okay." Debbie jumped off the stool. "Let's get out of here. My house is two blocks away from here."

*********

"Oh God, I'm never riding your motorcycle in a dress again. Jesus Christ." Debbie turned her key in the front door to her 7th floor apartment.

She hadn't even realized what she'd said and Lou was tipsy and didn't care. When they entered the small one-bedroom place, Debbie threw herself onto the couch and took off her heels, which had been hurting her feet enough for hiding any of those for at least a week. The place had basic furniture but nothing such as a table with chairs, only a center table that held Burger King's empty takeout packages and a pile of papers. Lou took a big cushion from the couch, threw it on the floor and sat on it.

"Is this the part you doze off and I sneak out?" Lou smiled kindly.

"Of course not. I don't even sleep with my eyes open." Debbie turned her look from the ceiling to the blonde next to her. "Spill."

Lou fished for something inside her pocket, closed her hand on it and offered the object to Debbie. "Okay. C'mon, open your hand."

Debbie raised her eyebrows but opened her hand anyway, soon feeling a cold object touching her palm. She batted her eyelashes and quickly pulled it to her. It couldn't be...

The red fucking diamond ring.

"Oh my god."

Lou laughed and bit her lip. Debbie's smile was the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen, she was sure of it.

"How the fuck-" Debbie started laughing too, trying the ring on and covering her mouth soon afterwards with her hand. "How did you pull this off?"

"Oh, don't you wanna know." They both laughed and Lou jumped from the cushion to Debbie's side. "This is expensive as fuck. I couldn't show it to you at the bar."

Debbie is pretty surprised, no lying there. This was something she knew she could do on her own, but she would never steal something from Tammy's friend. Even though she knew Tammy didn't even like Olivia, she wouldn't. It was risky as fuck. She had no idea how the girl didn't notice.

"C'mon, you're smarter than this. You were hiding your face and she touched you. No one was looking at me."

Debbie threw herself at Lou and hugged her tight. For the first time, their bodies had found each other. Both women were tired and almost drunk, and normally Lou wouldn't do this, but to hell with common habits. At first, she didn't know what to do with her arms but then she hugged Debbie back like that was the only thing she could do with this stunning woman. Like this would be the only moment they'd get to share in life, because forcing yourself to become friends with someone you found intellectually attractive wasn't easy. It was always the right excuse to walk away.

"I never thought I'd fall in love at first sight." Debbie let go of her and admired the gem.

Lou blushed. She cleared her throat and got up. The flirting all night had been enough to make her panties wet and she wasn't about to harass a straight woman. "May I?" She went over to Debbie's balcony and opened the door, never receiving an answer. The New York breeze was chilly tonight, she could feel it now.

Debbie stayed in for a few moments longer and soon Lou heard what sounded like the fridge door opening. She lit up a cigarette and hoped Debbie wouldn't mind it.

Lou Miller didn't really need money. She came from a wealthy family and even though she had chosen long ago to walk on her own feet, she had enough savings to buy a new released car at least and still live comfortably for a year or so. The truth was she didn't like cars or living like a rich young adult. She preferred to be invisible, create her own fun, do little trips when she was bored and kiss a few women on the way.

She also didn't smoke. The past week had been a little anxious as life would sometimes get when you didn't have a lot of things to do or to worry about. So, she bought a pack of cigarettes, saw Tammy, stole an expensive ring, and met Debbie. All in the same day, and it was satisfying. Almost enough.

"Hey." Debbie walked out and she snapped from her thoughts. Lou turned around to see Debbie holding two glasses of water, handing one to the blonde. She had changed into a long green shirt, buttons closed that still showed those legs, and she was barefoot. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail with a single strand of hair falling on her shoulders. She looked so beautiful that if she told Lou she'd just been at the beauty salon for a quick fix of hair, Lou would believe her. Debbie still wore the ring.

"Will you ever take that off?"

Debbie thought about a smart answer but she knew it was too dark for games, and she honestly couldn't handle it anymore.

"Not sure. I was thinking about Tammy's reaction if she sees it." Debbie smiled and leaned against the balcony fence.

"She probably knows. I've known Tammy since I was about nineteen." Lou took a sip of the water. "She's smart. I was shoplifting and she saw me. I thought she was going to call security, then all of a sudden she started to help me by hiding me with her body."

They both laughed and Debbie was content she was getting that piece of trust she had asked for earlier.

"God, I can't believe she didn't introduce us before. I've known Tammy for five years."

"And she wouldn't have." Lou completed.

They stayed in silence for a long time now. Debbie knew she probably should get some sleep, but she still didn't want to end the night. She felt stupid, because if this was a guy, she'd probably be either on top of him or get him to leave if the guy didn't show any interest after spending so much time together. But this was another woman, and she knew she had been talking about that stupid guy she had been with, never mentioning her actual sexuality. Did she seem too straight? Was Lou gay at all? What was happening here?

She didn't bring just anybody into her home, that was a fact. Some of her ex boyfriends hadn't even known she lived by herself. It was the place she planned the heists, met up with friends, had bottles of wine with Tammy and her brother. She liked that it was her own place. Even for an Ocean, things had never come so easily to Debbie.

"I think it's better if I go, it's getting late." Debbie slowly nodded, got Lou's half empty glass and laid both glasses on the balcony's floor. Lou looked at her, soft features in her eyes. She crossed her arms. "I know where to find you now. Don't disappear with that ring."

She started to go and after taking the first step Debbie acted on impulse (thank god for _that_ ), and pulled Lou's arm in her direction. Lou walked backwards and turned to her, looking sort of desperate this time. Almost sad.

"What?"

Debbie slid her hand over Lou's arm, adjusting her position to face Lou perfectly and afterwards trapping the slim body into the fence with her own hips. She was glad for living in the 7th floor and having no neighbors directly in front of the balcony.

Slowly, she brought Lou's hand to her lips. She kissed it. Lou thought she would probably die any second at that moment, feeling the heat from the other woman and the addictive energy she built their bubble with. Debbie searched for Lou's eyes but they were long closed when Debbie kissed her hand again, turning her wrist to kiss her there, and coming up on Lou's arm repeating kisses everywhere. It would look silly if this was a man, but Debbie knew it wasn't. She loved Lou's perfume, the taste of her skin, and didn't stop kissing until their bodies completely touched, when she reached Lou's neck. She was sure she heard a moan then.

Lou came out of her trance and closed her arms around the other woman, searching as fast as possible for thighs. For once grateful for her long arms, she had been dying to touch those legs since they arrived at the bar. Debbie was very concentrated on kissing and nibbling at her neck, and Lou noticed she was trembling a little.

"Hey." Lou whispered. Their faces were inches apart and Debbie looked straight at her lips wearing the perfect smirk. Lou tried ignoring it. "Is this- are you...?"

Debbie looked at her in such an intensive way it was obvious she was sure. There weren't any questions hanging, just amazing perfume and expectation.

Lou kissed her and Debbie kissed back. They held onto each other's necks, breathing in everything the other had to offer and Lou wasted no time in lifting Debbie's shirt to grab her ass. She stumbled a little sideways when Debbie jumped on her arms then, choosing to lean the brunette on the door frame a few steps ahead so no accidents would happen. She was just too hungry and far gone.

Debbie started taking off Lou's scarf, and grinded herself on wherever her pussy was touching. A button on Lou's shirt was directly touching her clit with a sudden motion as she adjusted in her arms, and Debbie threw her head back to moan. Lou managed to hold her with one hand and with the other she ripped two buttons of the green shirt, exposing Debbie's nipples right to her mouth. She sucked on the left one, but there wasn't enough room to enjoy this properly.

As much as it was sexy as hell to fuck this woman right there, and oh god Lou still couldn't believe it was all _really_ happening, there was only so much strength she could find and that was something she'd surely put to better uses in an actual bed. Or floor. Or whatever surface.

Debbie came back to earth when Lou bit on her nipple a little too hard. "Ouch, ouch" Debbie cried and held on tighter to Lou's arms. "My bedroom is --" she pointed at one of the two doors inside the apartment while still kissing lips that tasted like mint cigarettes. Lou let go of her slowly and followed after her until their legs were bumping on a queen-sized bed. Debbie pushed her down and Lou grabbed her legs again, this time unbuttoning her shirt carefully and landing a wet mouth on the brunette's stomach, kissing up and down until she cupped Debbie's sex.

"No." Debbie slapped her hand away, standing in her panties and looking like a goddess. Lou knew she would do anything for this crazy woman from that moment. "Do you think you get to fuck me while you have all of these _clothes_ on?" She asked, clearly offended. Her eyes looked dark and as soon as Lou tried shutting her up, Debbie diverted from her grip and went to the bedside table to turn on the lampshade. She wanted to see. The lights that came from the living room weren't nearly enough.

Lou started taking her pants down and Debbie finished the job, pulling _lace_ panties away with it. They stopped midway to kiss each other, tongues touching, teeth marking, lip sucking. Debbie knew she was soaked when all of Lou's clothes were gone and all she saw there was a beauty queen. The soft color of her skin combined with the good smelling sheets Debbie was glad she had changed earlier in the day.

Lou didn't look as proud as she should be with her body though, as she tried to hide herself behind warm hands. Debbie did her best to fix that by showering her with kisses and whispering over and over "it's okay, it's okay". They were going slower now, no more clothes on display. Nothing to hide. She finished helping Lou to lay down and sitting on top of her, finally taking off her own panties in the course. Lou caressed her sides, she couldn't stop staring, until she got so hot with the whole situation she grabbed Debbie's breasts and their bodies started rocking effortlessly against each other. Debbie on top of her, pussies touching, until they got on the perfect rhythm and Lou moaned nonstop, shaking her head from side to side and just holding on to Debbie's hips.

When she was almost losing it by just doing _that_ , Lou laughed at the absurdity. She was so incredibly shaken and wet it felt like her first time with a woman all over again, but a whole new experience. Debbie was fierce. She never stopped until their mouths were kissing each other again and the grinding slowed down. This was enough. Both women felt sober and good.

But then Debbie turned around on all fours on top of Lou, like they'd been doing this for ages, because honestly that kind of self-confidence wasn't just gained overnight in an empty bed. Lou grabbed her hips and dived in with a huge smile on, listening to Debbie's _oh's_ getting louder with each thrust of her tongue. Her taste was amazing. Lou would've said something if she any room left for talk.

Debbie bent down and touched Lou's nipples, playing around with them, enjoying the busy mouth and hands to savor the other woman's body like she wanted to. Lou was reluctant to open her own legs at first, but then she did, and Debbie was in love with the juicy taste she found there. She didn't stop. They never stopped pleasuring each other.

The position was somehow a right fit for them, but Lou decided to get up because she wasn't ready when Debbie started to break apart. They were enjoying this too much, were too connected for a quick roll of eyes and hand holding until their knuckles turned purple. No. Lou got up on her knees and brought a protesting Debbie with her, holding her sweaty body against her firmly and sliding her hand down Debbie's folds. "Like this," she said "do this with me, Deb." She indicated Debbie's hand down on her own pussy and both women started to pant really soon, rocking back and forth as they rubbed each other's clits and Lou entered Debbie with two fingers, just slightly.

When they came, they fell apart on each other's arms. They couldn't contain loud, rough screams and it kept going for at least another minute because the position was too delicate. Both women came twice, and Debbie was the first one to fall down on the bed. Lou threw herself on top of her, not giving a shit. They were sweating and the room smelled like well-enjoyed sex.

"I do hope you don't have angry neighbors." Lou laughed.

Debbie took a long breath and looked at her. "I don't." She held her chin and kissed her slowly.

"What was that for?"

"Not sneaking out in the morning."

*****

When the sun came, Debbie was the first one to wake up and leave the bed, starting to tidy up her messy living room. She had no idea what time Lou would be awake and thought about making pancakes, but the truth was she was terrible at cooking. She settled at making creamy cappuccino and melting some chocolate bar inside it. All the sex left her hungry.

Debbie's mind was at ease like it hadn't been for a considerable time now, always feeling lonely surrounded by other people but just hating the continuous silence inside her home. She wasn't the kind of person who would turn some TV on to pretend like there was somebody there with her. No. She enjoyed the silence to plan the next heists.

But now there was someone there for real, and Lou had been perfect. Not that she would admit it to her, but as Debbie waited for Lou to wake up, she took the cappuccinos to bed and stared at the ring they never bothered to take off from her finger last night. She giggled, and finally the weight on the bed made Lou wake up at 8:30. Debbie chose to sip at her cappuccino and pretend she wasn't seeing the blonde discreetly stretch from a heavy night of sleep.

Lou frowned. "How did I not see you leave the bed?"

Debbie smiled. _You were sleeping like a queen._ "I went to make these and fix that mess on the living room."

Lou sat up and they shared the drinks. "This is really good. Thank you."

"You got some... um-" Debbie let the empty mug on her bedside table and moved her finger to take some cream off Lou's lips, but then Lou pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. They shared silly smiles, both women secretly in love with all they had shared in less than a day.

"Hey, I hate to kill this, but I have an offer to make you." Debbie leaned on her elbow and said.

"I'm in." Lou simply stated. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

"That fast?" Debbie laughed. "It's a job. I've been planning a heist but I was missing the cherry on top."

"And that's me?"

Debbie pulled Lou's blonde hair back and kissed her cheek lovingly. "That's us."

Lou threw her head back and thought this was getting too cheesy, although she loved it. She got up and looked for her own clothes, dressing the pants first. Debbie didn't hide her stare anymore.

"I'm really interested in hearing all about the heist, but over some food, woman. I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the author! You can also send me prompts on my instagram account @debbieoceans :) thank you for reading!


End file.
